


Guardian Rise!

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Destiny. [1]
Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Guardians - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Titan, cayde - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

"Wake up! Wake up ma'am!"  
I could barely understand that voice, but it sounded strangely familiar.  
Who am I? I wipe my face, I see dirt and blood.  
The strange voice called me again, only I saw it was a little floating eyeball thing.  
"Ma'am! Come on, I'll explain once I get you somewhere safe!"  
I felt strongly as if I just rose from the dead.  
Was this creature, robot, a necromancer of some sort?  
"What are you, who are you?" I asked the little robot.  
He moved as if he were in a frenzy, he replied.  
"Ma'am, if you'd please! But I am your ghost, I am kept in a shell."  
I follow him as he began to take me to a large building, an old highway littered with cars running underneath it. I was in a city, this was a city..  
The Ghost scanned the room quickly, he made flashes, like a camera.  
"Ma'am do you remember your name?" The Ghost asked me, I replied.  
"Well, you're supposed to be my ghost. Who am I, why was I outside lying in a battle field?" The Ghost began to sigh, he moved as if he were smirking at me. He replied.  
"Hmm, let me see here. You were an alien, to the earth of course. You are from a race known as the Awoken, your name is Koliera. Your age was about twenty when you umm, died." I looked down at my hands, I couldn't really believe what I was hearing.  
"You're telling me I-" A loud smash came from the other side of the dark open room we are in, it sounds like footsteps all around us.  
The Ghost disappeared but yet I could still hear him, he made a faint glow like a dying flashlight, but enough for me to see. "What was that?"  
I asked in a whispering voice, he replied.  
The Fallen, they feel your presence." I looked to my sides, I saw nothing but darkness, but I heard them, and oh they were close. The Ghost pointed his light to a bunch of stacked sandbags, there was a rifle there, he said to me. "The gun, pick it up, defend yourself!" I picked up the rifle, it was cold but it still had a full magazine, and a few more next to it, I picked them up and put them in my pack. The Ghost began leading me through the maze of staircases I heard more sharp footsteps approaching me, this time I could see them, they were hideous. "Shoot them now, they wanna hurt us!" I did as the Ghost told me, I shot them, they dropped dead ten feet in front of me, the gun felt old, and it was beginning to smoke a little after I shot the first few rounds. I began walking forward and one of the Fallen soldiers ran up behind me, he had four arms he tried to swing his knives at me, I nearly fell in time, I roll on my back and shoot straight at him, he fell to the ground. My Ghost led me to another open area, this time it smelled heavily of oil and slightly of blood, I grasp my rifle tighter in my hands, Ghost said. "The chest, open it." I walked about ten feet, the chest was golden, shining with glimmering substances in it, I grabbed a handful of it, a shotgun was among the shining diamond shaped pieces, I took it. I ran towards a light, it was the outside again, this land looked dead, it was so lonely and quiet. Ghost looked towards another building, he said. "I'm picking up readings of a flying system, we'll need this before well get anywhere important." I looked around, I saw more of the Fallen soldiers patrolling the area, I ran towards the building. My heart began to race as I ran behind the soldiers, I caught the attention of one of them, and before I realized what was going on I felt a red hot burning sensation in my left leg, I collapsed and yelled, the bullets are some kind of concentrated laser beam, enough to make me bleed. I crawled behind a barrier, my leg stinging, I gasp and said. "That freaking hurt, I'll survive it but my leg is gonna be a freaking pain." Ghost glanced at my leg he hissed like that as through teeth, he said. "Literally, but now we need to get to the umm plane before they catch up with us." Ghost slightly glanced over my shoulder, he looked at the enemies, a bullet flew past him, nearly missing. "Ooh! Umm yes let's go please!" Ghost said worriedly. I ripped a piece of cloth of my suit, I wrapped it around my leg, I stood i didn't want too but I did. I ran for the building as fast as I could, limping slightly. I turned into a big open room, an old ship hung from some very strong vines, Ghost flew over too it, he scanned it once, twice, then a third time. "Got it, ship is now online!" I heard gunfire behind me, I ran towards another opening outside, Ghost looked around, he said. "Okay, flight ship incoming!" I looked into the sky, I saw a ship, exactly like the one in the room behind us. Ghost transported me and him inside of it, he started the engines and we fell into hyperspace. I looked around while I was in the cockpit, the Stars racing past me, but we were quickly stopping, I saw a massive tower, it had many other planes near it, docked. Ghost landed the plane, he transported me outside, he said. "I am going to park you ship, go talk to Zavala, big awoken guy." I walked around, it was so big, and there were other people here, my race, there were robots and even humans. I walked down a flight of stairs, I heard a woman say something sudden that scared me slightly. "Guardians! Help me fight Crota, his will lasts!" I was staring at her, I crashed into a tall robotic man, I walked a few steps away from him, I said. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'm new here! My name is Koliera." The robot man chuckled, he said. "It's all good, I've been here for a while, I'm a Hunter, my name is Attano. By the by, don't be scared of my robotic look, I'm an Exo." I smiled and my Ghost came up next to me, he nearly hit Attano's Ghost, he made a slight sigh noise then said. "So you've caught up with new Guardians?" I laugh nervously. I look around the room, and I ask Attano. "I need to talk to someone named Zavala, where is he?" Attano pointed down the hall, a very tall man at the end of a long table was standing there, Attano said. "That's Zavala, don't worry he's not as hard core mega tough as he looks." I walk down the hall towards the man, another Exo Hunter walked up to me, he clapped a hand to my shoulder and said. "Look! Guardians, our next umm, Guardian! I'm Cayde, welcome!" I smiled nervously I looked around at Attano, he was laughing. Cayde walked me to Zavala, he reached his hand out. "Welcome Koliera, welcome to the Tower." Zavala reached his hand towards Attano, he shook it and Zavala said. "Attano here is going to show you around the place, he will also be taking you around to various locations in the future." I smiled and walked towards the outside again. I sat on the ground, Attano stood above me, he asked. "So uhh, you nervous or something." I looked around and saw various other people, I said. "I'm just a bit nervous, and upset, I just realized I was dead, and I was awoken by a little flying ghost bastard." Ghost scuffed and said. "Ugh! I heard that!" Me and Attano both laughed, he sat next to me, quietly we both watched the sunset, he said. "Don't worry Koliera, the same feeling settled on me in no time. You'll find it out, your destiny is what defines you. You're a Guardian now, and trust me. Being the last line of defense for earth will definitely put stress on you." I looked at my hands again, I watched the sun fall behind the mountains, I stood and said. "Guess I'll catch you in the morning." Attano smiled and nodded, he replied. "Sure thing! Just trust me on what I said, you'll be okay Koliera." I smiled, and headed towards the west wing, I followed a sign, pointing towards barracks, I turned around and watched Attano staring at the stars with his Ghost. I walked to the barracks, I was wanting to learn more about everything happening, but at the same time, I didn't. I felt like he was right though, this is my destiny, I'll find it eventually until then, all I need to know is I'm a Guardian, I will let nothing stand in my way.


End file.
